ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Tournament Part 1
King Yemma's Idea I am bored.Well King Yemma you did everything that we have here.I miss the old days of seeing those saiyans beating people up.After Omega Shenron there has only been the tournaments.King what about having our own tournament.That's a great idea.So let start getting ready.Okay so let's put for a for it for November. List #Stage = Otherworld #Otherworld Mailer = Saike Demon #Earth Mailer = Baba #Hotel = Otherworld Inn #Protectors = Red Shenron,Shenron,Porunga #Fight Type = Tag Team Cards Dear,fighters if you are bored or in the otherworld you should come to our tournament.So pick a partner because this is a tag team tournament.It will begin on November 8.Start packing your bags.Also bring your family because we need a crowd.From King Yemma. Baba's Misson Okay Baba go to Earth and give the cards out to the fighters and their families.Okay.Goku,Goku,Gokuuuuuuuu. What Chi-Chi ? Get the door okay.Hi Baba did Roshi do something ? No Yemma wants all the fighters and their families to go for our universal tournament in the Otherworld.Since we don't know to many aliens. Were going to use the fight scanner and teleport them here.Also if you were better as a kid we will restore you to your youth.Okay.Who are those for ? Vegeta,18,17,16,Yamcha,Tien and my brother Roshi.I can give to them were having a party today.Bye.4 hours later.Okay before we start let me give these to you 18,Vegeta,17,Tien,16, and Yamcha come here.Thank you Kakarot for the tournament invatation.It's from King Yemma.Everyone come tommrow to pick a partner.Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr what are you doing here ? Time traveling.Okay. Partner Picking (Earth) #Goten and Trunks #Gohan and Piccolo #Yamcha and Tien #King Vegeta and Bardock #Krillin and 18 #17 and 16 #Me and Vegeta #Pan and Bulla #Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr #Tarble and Aka Getting Ready in the Otherworld Demon what do you want.Well since you asked read these cards and pass them around.Okay.Why not.Everybody read these cards.Do you know what this means.We finally will have the chance to kill those saiyans.We will train harder than we have been training and kill them at the tournament.Yes but first we have to pick partners.We will kill them.No you won't because were here.Can beat us.You wish.Whatever Partner Picking (Otherworld) #Freiza and Cooler #Super 17 and Super 18 #Nappa and Raditz #Broly and Bojack #Turles and Slug #14 and 15 #King Cold and Cell #Buu and Janemba #13 and Bio Broly #Future Gohan and Future Trunks #Cui and Appule #Zarbon and Dodoria Gallery (Earth) gokuandvegetaforumhf8.jpg|Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr Training 727403_1306339691466_full.jpg|Pan and Bulla Training GT goten and trunks.jpg|Goten and Trunks Training ssj4_goku_and_vegeta.jpg|Goku and Vegeta Training Gohan_and_Piccolo_Colored_by_darkhawk5.png|Gohan and Piccolo Training ancestorswallpaperrk9.jpg|Bardock and King Vegeta film11.jpg|Goten and Trunks Training near Krillin and 18 Yamcha_vs_Tien.jpg|Yamcha and Tien Training android-18-and-Krillin-android-18-10226728-480-360.jpg|Krillin and 18 about to train Android17-16VsPiccolo.png|17 and 16 powering up to train Galley (Otherworld) 261px-Broly_SSJ3_art_in_RB2.JPG|Bio Broly training Super_Android_13.jpg|Super Android 13 training Broly-ou-bojack.jpg|Bojack and Broly training Super_18_Saga_Poster_copy.jpg|Super 17 and Super 18 dbz-35.jpg|14 and 15 training 830px-GhostWarriors.png|turles,slug,cooler and freiza dsafs.jpg|raditz and nappa training 236441-bigthumbnail.jpg|Future Gohan and Future Trunks training Category:Things made by osain42